Together
by BlueMonkey89
Summary: [Sequal to A winter]Kagome is determind to win the tournament not only to keep evil from gaining control of the universe, but also to avenge her fallen friend. With new people in her life and old friends appearing from no where, nothing will be easy
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, welcome to the first chapter of _Together._ I hope you guys like it as much as A Winter With You. I already have half of this planned out and I love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha the belong to the mighty Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Kagome and Akina chatted excitedly as they exited their third shop of the day only to enter another just a few doors down. Inuyasha and Kouga followed behind at a sluggish pace still dressed in their girly disguises. The two had been punished to carrying the shopping bags full of clothing and accessories purchased by the two women, who they were currently regretting befriending, for getting in a fight with a cashier at a grocery store because she wouldn't accept their coupon. 

"_It says that right there" the cashier pointed at the fine print on the bottom on the small piece of paper, "That it's only good Mondays to Fridays." _

"_It's Tuesday!" Kouga had pointed out at this point. _

"_Yes, but if you continue reading it clearly states that it can't be used during special holidays and the Qualifying Tournament counts as one of these holidays." _

"_Listen lady" Inuyasha began slamming his clawed hands onto the counter and leaning closer menacingly, "You had better accept this coupon. I don't have time to mess around."_

"_Sir, would you please calm down." _

"_I will not calm down!" Inuyasha had yelled_

"_Lady just tale the darn coupon!" Kouga added angrily._

_The cashier had been silent at this point a mere moment before…"SECURITY!" she yelled out. _

_Inuyasha and Kouga had both been kicked out leaving Kagome and Akina standing in line still beat red from embarrassment. The two had to not only pay for their purchase, but also apologize for their behavior countless times._

"I don't understand why we need even more stuff. We just bought all that new stuff a little while ago." Inuyasha mumbled as he struggled with the weight of several shopping bags filled to the brim

"They shop too much. By the time the tournament's over we're going to be beyond broke. One of us had better win so we can pay back the debt we are bound to be in." Kouga replied

"You guys need to hurry up!" Kagome called poking her head out the store door. The guys had been so slow they had been in there for at least five minutes, "We have some more clothes for you to carry for us!" she added in a sing song voice

Inuyasha and Kouga didn't reply but sped up their walk just the same.

* * *

The days had gone by quickly and the small vacation that the qualifiers were given was over. Inuyasha, Kagome Akina, and Kouga were on their way to the port. 

Inuyasha and Kouga were still dressed as women, only today they had managed to get away with wearing pants instead of the skirts and dresses Kagome and Akina had been forcing them to wear.

As they approached the port Kagome was practically jumping up and down in excitement as she turned her head everyway possible to see everything going on. She had never been to the port before so she didn't want to miss a thing and it didn't help that she was loaded with caffeine.

"Hurry up!" Kagome yelled to her friends as she ran ahead of them eager to ship the ship that the three of them that passed the qualification round would be riding. Akina would be leaving tomorrow on a different, less fancy ship. She turned the corner and stopped running suddenly as she got her very first look at the grand ship. She felt her jaw go slack in awe. She had expected the ship be big but certainly no this big. The thing looked like it could fit the entire city inside it and still have room left over. "Wow."

"It is a beauty isn't it?" Someone said from behind Kagome

She turned to find a man standing before her. Kagome felt her breath get caught in her throat. The man had shoulder length ebony black and deep blue eyes. He was definitely handsome. Somehow Kagome felt like she knew him, but she was positive she had never met him before.

"Are you okay?" the man's voice awoke Kagome from her thoughts

She looked away from him, blushing having realized that she had spent the last minute staring at him, "I'm sorry." She said with a nervous laugh, "I'm fine."

"Emily!" Inuyasha yelled out worriedly, he was careful to use her false name

"Oh hi" Kagome said brightly, "Let me introduce you to Mr…." Kagome trailed off and looked over at the man remembering that she had not gotten his name.

"Rogers" the man said quickly, "Dean Rogers."

Kagome nodded, her dyed blond hair that she had pulled into a pony tail bounced up and down. "Dean, these are my," Kagome paused for a second as she tried to remember what they were to her, "sisters." She said after a moment, "Bell, Lily, and Julia."

"It's nice to meet you all." Dean said with a polite nod.

"Last call for boarding The Alkali at port 8." A voice echoed through the speakers, "Last call for boarding The Alkali at port 8" The voice repeated

"That's us!" Kagome yelled franticly, they were going to miss the ship!

"I'm boarding The Alkali as well," Dean said calmly, "and they won't leave, so worry not." As he began walking at a leisurely pace towards the ship

"They've left people before." Inuyasha pointed out glaring at Dean's back; there was something about Dean that was screaming at Inuyasha to not trust him

"Those people weren't me." Dean said dismissively

"He's awfully sure of himself." Kouga snarled

"Don't be so mean." Akina said staring at Dean wistfully

"Yeah." Kagome added. The two began to follow the black haired man hurriedly. Inuyasha and Kouga followed also just at a bit slower pace.

"Can you believe them?" Kouga snapped

"They're following him like a lost puppy." Inuyasha agreed still glaring, "Kagome's supposed to my girlfriend." He mumbled

"Yeah, well, you can't let anyone know that until you're yourself again." Kouga replied so quietly that only Inuyasha could hear him because of his demonic hearing.

The two demons caught up with the trio at the entrance to the grand ship that would be taking off any moment now

"We'll meet you at the port, okay?" Kagome was saying to Akina. Dean was standing behind her patiently.

Inuyasha and Kouga remained silent as the two girls hugged and said their goodbyes.

"You do realize that you'll se each other in a week right?"

Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha, "A weeks a long time." She turned back to her 'sister'. "Bye Lily."

Akina walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a quick farewell hug and then to went over to Kouga. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around her in a sisterly way even though her face felt like it was on fire. She released him quickly and turned away from him and Dean so that they would not see her burning face; because she turned she didn't notice that Kouga was doing the same thing.

After a moment of two she turned back around to see her friends, "I'll see you guys soon." She said waving as her three friends and Dean boarded the ship and the doors closed seeing that they were the last people to get aboard.

As Akina walked back to the hotel room to finish her packing so that she would be ready to leave tomorrow. What she didn't know is that she was turning away from her friends for what will seem like an eternity. She didn't know that one of the people that had just boarded the ship would not live long enough to meet her at the main port in Kila. She didn't know that the worst few months of her life were approaching fast.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 

I hope everyone enjoyed reading the first chapter of the sequel to A Winter With You. Much will be explained about Kagome's past along with Akina's.

I hope that this fic will allow you to laugh, cry, and expierce all the rest of our healthy human emotions

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I've been really busy with finals and stuff that I haven't had anytime to write. But here is a nice long chapter for you guys to enjoy, but before we start, I just to tell you one thing. I took my driving test today and I got my license! I'm so happy! Well, onto the story just as I promised.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

Kagome sat on one of the two queen sized beds in the grandly decorated room playing happily with a small black kitten she had found roaming the hallway. She taken an instant liking to the tiny kitty, while Kouga showed some reluctance to accepting the cat and Inuyasha had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like the little fur ball at all. Kagome was waiting for her assigned room partner. Every fighter had been given a room to share with a randomly selected roommate, normally another fighter in this challenge. Luckily for Inuyasha and Kouga, they had been selected to room together, so at least now they would have a chance to breath without being worried about someone learning that they weren't really women, which would lead to finding out who they really were, and then Yokio's goons were likely to make sure that they were out of the race for the title as top dragon fighter for good..

Kagome fell back onto the soft pillow covered with a crisp deep blue pillow case, her long dyed blonde, and currently wet from her shower, hair spread evenly over the soft fabric as the kitten, now dubbed Tori, was laying on her stomach nibbling gently on her index finger sleepily

The sounds of muffled shouting from the hallway filled Kagome's ears. A woman sounded terribly upset and the man sounded like her was begging for something. The yells were quickly approaching and were soon joined by the sound of stomping feet, the door leading to the hallway swung open and the shouting woman entered. Kagome recognized her as the reporter, Sango.

"I told you to leave me alone Miroku!" Sango yelled out while she slammed the door right in the face of what looked like handsome young man, but Kagome could not clearly see his features. Sango turned and spotted Kagome who was now sitting up on the bad cradling the kitten. "Oh hi!" she said brightly, her mood completely changing. "Emily, right?"

Kagome looked puzzled for a second before she began to nod her head vigorously, "Yeah, Emily. That's me. Emily Heart. And you're the reporter from the stadium."

"Yeah, they gave me a room so that I could continue to follow the story of the tournament." Sango replied digging through a dresser on her side of the room. The staff had already unpacked everything for their guests.

"Who was that you were yelling at?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"Miroku, he's my camera man. A rather perverted one that won't leave me alone. You have no idea how many times I've asked the station for a new partner, but noooo." Sango ranted, "They leave me with him, because none of the other reporters want him and I can keep him line half of the time at least." She paused and looked Kagome over for a second, "I suggest you and your sisters stay away from him, He'll come after you for sure." Sango walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "Do you know the first thing he said when he met me?"

Kagome shook her head. "What?"

Sango took Kagome's hands into her own, "Please. Beautiful young maiden, will you bear my children?" Sango imitated Miroku's voice

Kagome laughed just as the door swung open once again

Inuyasha popped his head into the room, his auburn hair falling over his shoulders. His eyes fell onto the Kagome's hands that were still clasped between Sango's, "Am I interrupting something here?" he asked

The two girls rolled their eyes but released each other's hands none-the-less. "What do you want?" Kagome asked as Sango returned to digging through her dresser and then finally taking out a couple pieces of clothing.

"Belle ran off to look for the grand hall to see some meteors. You wanna get something to eat with me at the restaurant upstairs?" He asked stepping completely into the room, but still held the door open

"Sure!" Kagome said with a smile. She turned to Sango missing the brightened look on Inuyasha's face. "Sango would you like to join us?" Inuyasha's smile faded quickly.

"Sangooooo!"

Inuyasha turned his head to see some guy literally skipping down the hall towards him. "You know that guy?" Inuyasha asked Sango as she headed for the bathroom.

"Sadly I do." Sango sighed as she closed and carefully locked the bathroom door.

Miroku entered the room his eyes flicking back and forth between Kagome and the girly Inuyasha. "Please, beautiful maiden" he began taking Inuyasha's hands into his own, "Will you honor me by baring my child?"

Inuyasha blinked…once…twice…THUD! Before Miroku even had a chance to react Inuyasha had punched Miroku right between the eyes.

Miroku sat on the floor holding his hands over his nose. "Wow" he said, "You're a lot stronger then you look." He lowered his hands from his nose slowly to find them stained red from blood

Spotting the blood dripping from his face Kagome gasped and ran to his side. "Julia, you didn't have to hit him that hard." she scolded as she knelt beside him, "Are you alright Miroku?" she asked, her voice filled with concern

"With a heart as kind and pure as yours and a face filled such rare beauty, you must be an angel. Tell me my lady, are you truly an angel sent from the heavens?" Miroku said smoothly

Kagome's face darkened from her blush; meanwhile, Inuyasha was seething in the doorway. Kagome's body suddenly stiffened as she felt someone's hand in a place it doesn't belong. "Pervert!" Kagome screeched slapping him across the face

Once again Miroku was on the ground. Kagome quickly stood and positioned herself far away from the man sprawled on the floor with a bloodied nose and a red handprint on his face.

Sango walked out the bathroom wearing a knee length pink skirt, a yellow cami with a purple one peeking underneath, and a pair of pink lace up flats. She grabbed a brush off her dresser as she passed by heading for her bed. With one glance at Miroku she rolled her eyes and began to run the brush through her dark hair, "I warned you about him, Emily"

"Did you want to go eat with us Sango? I suppose Miroku could come along as long as he keeps his hands to himself and doesn't sit by me." Kagome offered again

"Sure, I'm starved. I haven't eaten all day."

"I wanna gooo!" Miroku moaned from where he laid face down on the wood floor

Alright then, let's go get some lunch!" Kagome declared. She took Tori scooped Tori into her arms and followed asulking Inuyasha wearing women's clothing.

* * *

Kouga walked through one of the long halls of the ship bored out of his mind. He didn't know what Inuyasha was planning but the half demon was very clear he didn't want Kouga around when he asked Kagome what ever he was planning on asking her. He thought back to their earlier conversation.

**-Flash Back-**

"Why can't I just go with you guys to eat? I'm hungry!" Kouga whined

"Because I need to ask Kagome something"

"So, you ask her things all time when I'm around. Why is this question any different?"

Inuyasha turned away so Kouga wouldn't see his burning face, "Because it just is alright." he replied angrily "You can eat later."

"What ever. I'm leaving" Kouga declared walking out the door of their room and into the hall. "See ya later dog turd."

**-End of Flash Back-**

* * *

"But that one's so expensive." Kagome reasoned

"And that's coming for the girl who spent hundreds of joules just the other day on clothing." Inuyasha muttered earning a playful glare from Kagome

The group of four stood in between two places to eat. One was a very fancy and expensive looking restaurant and the other a crowded, but cheap food court.

"I'm not dressed for the place." Sango pleaded as she peered into the entrance. Many inside were wearing beautiful dresses, sparkling diamonds, and gorgeous shoes that any girl could fall in love with.

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked into the food court, nothing was going according to plan.

The meal was a pleasant one, filled with idle chatter and laughs. Sango and Kagome bonded immediately and quickly found themselves friends. The two enjoyed themselves feeding the little kitten, Tori, a meal they had ordered just for her.

The days had speed by quickly and they were approaching Kila quickly. The space ship was scheduled to land the next day in the main port. They were currently within sight of the planet and even its gravitational pull was reaching them, but still one more day remained of the voyage.

Even after the 5 days Inuyasha had yet to find a moment he and Kagome were alone to ask her the question he had been trying to ask. She and Sango seemed to be glued together and wherever Sango went Miroku was sure to go.

"Hey, can I get some footage of your dragons?" Miroku asked as they walked around the ship

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Kagome said with cautious smile. She still didn't trust the man.

"Great! I left my camera in my room. Just let me run and get it. I'll meet you lovely women in the grand hall."

"Okay." The two women said together. Inuyasha stood quietly, still upset that this plans had messed up.

"So, which way is the grand hall?" Kagome asked turning to look at Sango.

"I _think_ it's this way."

* * *

Kouga had spent most of his time wandering around the ship. He was tired of hearing Inuyasha whine about not getting a moment with Kagome alone and he didn't like Miroku very much after he heard that he had touched Kagome's backside.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks as looked slowly. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and now he was in an unfamiliar part of the ship.

Kouga cursed under his breath as he looked around for any signs of human or demon life to kind enough to point him in the right direction

Left, Right, Straight, Right, Right, Left, Right, Straight

Turn after turn and he still wasn't in any place remotely familiar. Kouga was beyond lost and found not a single living thing to ask for directions. He was currently in a darkened hallway. The small hanging light bulbs were dull and flickering, the walls were stained from leaking pipes. Kouga took a left and the sound of hushed voices met his ears. He narrowed his eyes as he approached the next corner quietly. He glanced around the corner and saw a man and a woman standing at the far ending speaking. Whatever they were talking about seemed important

He strained his ears to hear what they were saying

"Is everything in order?" the man asked

"Yes, the wheels are turning and the time is just ticking away." the woman responded in riddle

"How much time?"

"About 1 hour."

"Perfect. I'm going to look for my new friends and make sure they get a front row seat for the fireworks"

"Try not to have too much fun with them." The woman replied, Kouga didn't know why but her voice made his hair stand on its end. There was something familiar about it. "There's just one thing I don't understand." She continued

"What's that?"

"How did you get everyone on this ship to believe that you're a human, where you are obviously not?"

"It's not very hard, but that's my little secret, it's something that you don't need to know."

"Fine, it was just a question, there's no need to get so touchy about it. I'll see you at the tournament." Kouga watched intently as the woman took a step back away from the man and a flash of blue light surrounded her, when it faded she was gone. She was a teleporter.

The man turned and started to head in his direction. Kouga eyes widened as he quickly ran down the hall as quietly as demonly possible. Kouga hid at the other end of the hall behind a corner as the man stepped into the dim light. Although it wasn't much Kouga could make out is face. He held a back a gasp as he recognized who the man was.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku made their way through the maze of hallways and stairways down to the dragon stable located at the back of the ship.

The four were currently walking past the large window in the grand hall that looked out at the darkened heavens filled with burning meteors far in the distance. The hall was completely abandoned save for the friends passing through.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome walking just a few steps in front of him alongside Sango. He took in a slow deep breath.

"Emily?" He began, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kagome paused in her step along with the other two and glanced back at him, "Ok." she said and waited for him to continue

"I mean, can I talk to you_alone_?"

"Oh. Ok." She turned to Sango and Miroku, "You two can go on, and we'll meet you in the stables."

Sango nodded and dragged Miroku away from the two 'sisters'.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked as soon as their friends were out of sight

"Umm…there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Kagome." Inuyasha started, dropping the sisterly act.

"What is it?"

"I know that we've haven't know each other very long and we barely got along I the very beginning, but then we got to know each other and I found out how much I really loved you Kagome."

Kagome froze as she listened to the speech; she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest repeatedly.

"Umm…I feel like I really could live my entire life with you, I couldn't live without you Kagome…so what I'm trying to say is." Inuyasha in took another breath. "Will you marry me Kagome?" He reached into the pocket of the jacket he wore and took out a small jewelry box and slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Kagome's hand went up to cover her mouth as she stared at Inuyasha, tears filling her eyes. "Inuya-"She couldn't continue for her words caught in her throat, "Inuyasha, I thought you would never ask." she said finally throwing her arms around him and placing a kiss on his lips

It was a strange sight indeed. Should anyone hadseen their conversation they would have seena cross-dressing half-demon propose to a human.

Kagome pulled away and smiled gently at Inuyasha as he took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. It was perfect in everyway. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms once again and tucked her head under his chin lovingly.

The sound of voices pulled the couple out of their little world and back to reality. They reluctantly pulled apart.

"We had better catch up with those two before Sango kills Miroku." Kagome said with a smile

"Yeah," the couple left the grand hall for the finely decorated hallways.

* * *

Kouga raced through the maze of halls more determined then he was before to warn his friends about the conversation he had overheard before it was too late. He had to warn them.

Finally he came to an old rusty door. Kouga fiddled hurriedly with the handle only to find it locked. He growled as he took several steps away from the door. Kouga charged for the old door and rammed his shoulder into it forcing the door open. He tore into a fine dinning hall filled with old rich people staring at him in shock.

Kouga didn't even glance at all the people as he pushed the violinist out of his way and ran out the restaurant in search of his friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome had barely caught up with Miroku and Sango who had actually waited for them a couple halls away from the grand hall. It turns out neither of them had any idea where the dragon stables were.

The four continued on their journey to the stables at the rear of the ship.

"Emily!" someone's voice rang out through the hall behind them. Kagome glanced behind her to see Darren walking up to her a quickened pace, "Emily, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why? What's up?" Kagome asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Darren said with flirtatious smile. "Where are you ladies headed?" he asked without even a glance at Miroku

"We were just going down to the stables to check on our dragons." Kagome responded

"Really? Can I join you?"

"Sure." she answered, "Let me introduce you to my new friends, Sango and Miroku. They're reporters from Yuma."

"How…nice."

The group of five entered the dragon stables. It was a huge room with a strange smell from the dragon litter. There was a long row with about six stables on each side. Past every few stable doors there was a large cart filled with goodies to feed the dragons, including meat, special ferns and flowers that were said to help dragons in different areas such as agility and intelligence, and yummy colorful candies.

"Let's see, where are our dragons?" Kagome said thoughtfully to herself as she started down the long row looking at the little name plates on each door. "Oh! Here's Lynne!" She unlatched the door and pushed it open. Inside Adline was resting in the back corner. Her belly was getting larger and she would be giving birth very soon. "Hey Lynne," she said softly to the black dragon, "I want you to meet a few people. This is Miroku, Sango, and Dean." she pointed to each person in turn. They had all entered the stable after. Inuyasha was leaning against the cart in front of Adline's stable watching Dean suspiciously.

"She's really beautiful." Miroku said as switched on the handheld camera and began filming.

"When is she due?" Sango asked

"In about a week."

"And she's still going to compete?" Sango questioned, "Will she be okay?"

"We have two weeks until our next competition. And Lynne knows her limits. If she feels that she can't fight all she has to do is tell me."

Dean remained silent as he walked around Adline's massive body, as if inspecting her. "Where's Julia's dragon? Can we see him too?" Dean asked after a couple more moments

"Sure, I think I saw his name on the next one over." Kagome said walking out to open row and peered at the name plate on the stall to the left on Adline's, "Yeah, here's Ladon's."

Kagome returned to Adline's side as the others got to know Pierce. She stroked the dragon's head lovingly. Adline seemed to enjoy the petting but nudged Kagome's thigh anyways. "What do you want?" Kagome asked laughing, she nudged her again. "Okay, okay I get it. Inuyasha, can you grab some of the blue candies for me? They're Adline's favorite."

Inuyasha said nothing but looked around the cart for the requested candy anyway. Finding it he walked into the stable and took a seat next to Kagome as he handed her the treat for Adline

"Why are you so quiet?" Kagome asked smiling at her soon to be husband.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something's wrong."

"Don't be silly. Everything is perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Maybe you're right." Inuyasha said with a small smile, 'Or maybe you're wrong' he thought. He just couldn't shake this strange feeling that something was horribly wrong

The sound of the stable doors being thrown open and slamming against the walls brought the couple back to the stables and away from their wandering thoughts.

"EMILY! JULIA!" Kouga's voice rang out urgently, "Please tell me you guys are in here!"

"We're over here!" Kagome yelled out getting to her feet, "What's going on? What's wrong?" she asked Kouga as he ran into Adline's stable, stopping in front of her.

"What's all this yelling about?" Dean asked as he walked into the stable also

Kouga took one look at him and took a defensive position in front of Kagome. "I know what you're planning and I won't let you get away with it." He said growling dangerously.

"Belle, what is going on?" Kagome demanded sternly.

"This demon is going to blow up the ship. He's going to kill all of us!" Kouga answered

"I don't know what you're talking about. This girl is obviously crazy. I mean, I'm not a demon. You know that Emily."

"Don't play dumb I heard all of it. I heard you talking with that woman at the bottom of the ship."

"Emily, who are you going to believe?" Dean asked flashing Kagome an award winning smile, "Me or this idiot."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "She might be an idiot, but she's our idiot."

Inuyasha stepped up besides Kouga, "I always thought there was something up with you. My instincts are never wrong."

Dean grinned. "Fine it's true, there are several bombs on this ship, but it's too late for you to do anything about it. They're going to go off in about five minutes. You're all doomed."

"If this ship goes down, you're going to die too!" Kagome pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong. I have my way off this ship. In fact I should probably be getting there about now." The demon threw several small balls at the ground and thick smog erupted around them. When it finally cleared, Dean was gone.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked panicked

"We need to get everyone off this ship." Sango said as calmly as she could.

"I got everything he just said on film, so even if he escapes we have enough proof to put him behind bars." Miroku said.

The two reporters had been standing at the doorway to Adline's stable the whole time with their camera running.

The ship suddenly shook violently forcing all five of them to ground. It was silent for several long seconds. Another explosion went off, this one was much closer.

"We need to get out of here!" Kouga cried out getting to his feet.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and followed Miroku, Sango, and Kouga towards the exit to the stables and into the hallway.

"Wait!" Kagome cried out turning around. "I'm not leaving Adline!"

"Kagome there's no time!" Kouga yelled out. Letting her real name slip in his panic

"I'll go with her! I need to get Pierce, and Bob!"

"I'll see you later Inuyasha!" Kouga said

Inuyasha nodded and ran back to stables after Kagome. He found her unlatching the door to every dragon pen and opening it for the dragon inside.

"Kagome, what are you doing? We don't have time for this!"

"I'm not leaving any of them locked up in here."

Another bomb went off somewhere in the ship.

Inuyasha ran to Pierce's pen and ushered the dragon out in the center row and then ran back for Adline and Bob, getting them both out and ready to go.

There was a loud explosion and smoke filled the room quickly. A bomb had gone off in the hallway outside.

"Kagome! Go through the back door!" Inuyasha yelled out to her. The back door was specially created for transporting the dragons, so it was plenty big enough for them to fit through

She nodded and ran for the door having finished releasing all the dragons. Inuyasha followed after Bob, Pierce, and Adline.

They tore through the dark hallway; one of the explosions had knocked the power out.

The sound of another explosion rang. The force of the bomb forced Kagome into the air and smacking into a wall. The dragon, luckily, we're only pushed to their large scaly knees. Kagome got up slowly, leaning against the wall to keep herself from falling over. She looked down the hallway and spotted Inuyasha standing on the opposite side of a large hole in the ground the bomb created. It was too big for him to jump over and there was no room for any of the dragon to fly over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out to him. "What do we do?"

"Keep going down the hall and find a way out. I'll find another way!"

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, I love you Kagome and I want you to go on without me" He said, "Pierce, get her out of here safely, you got that?"

The dragon nodded and gave Kagome a gently nudge with his nose to get her moving. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha as she continued down the hallway.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2

I hope you guys liked it. It would have been up sooner but was giving me a hard time wouldn't let me upload anything.

Please review. If you do I will love you forever and ever


End file.
